Hell Looks A Lot Like A Ranch
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Alex is a street rat. Once more being Arrested. She was giving the choice. Juvie, or a rehabilitation ranch. Choosing the ranch. She gets there. Meeting a boy name Chris. Where they start there adventure together.


No where. That was where Alexzander Kinsley was. Absolute no where. The bus was hot, and smelt like old vomit. She was the only one on the bus. And 3 police officers, and of course. The driver. No music, no cell. Nothing. Three hours of sitting on this damn both. Doing nothing but looking out the window. Alex held her backpack two her. Flicking her tongue ring. She closed her eyes. Thinking about the city she came from. The bright lights at night. The sounds of the cars. That's the good part about it. But she was a street girl.

No, not a thug, just a street rat. She lived and ran the street. Parties, assault. Fights, drugs, drinking. Anything you could think of. Alex did. Which was what she got charged on. Underage drinking, Drugs, assault and attempted murder. Those all together would have given her 5 years in the Juvenile center. But having been there before. They offered her a rehabilitation program. In the middle of no where.

Alex groaned. She should have went to Juvie. This ranch, was for kids the ages of 14-17 to come and get better. Druggies, murders, alcoholic. Anything. Just to come and get clean. Ales ran her fingers through her black and red hair. Being launched forward a little as the bus came to a complete and utter halt. The officer coming over. He looked at Alex. "C'mon kid." Kid? Alex was no kid. She was 17. That remark pissed her off. Getting up. The officer tried touching her. She pulled her arm anyway from him. "Don't, touch me." She hissed. Walking off the bus. The officer leaned down and un-cuffed her ankles.

A old lady was standing at the door. A smile glued onto her face. She looked very, southern. She smiled and walked down the stairs. "Welcome!" She said with a shout, almost happy to see a criminal. What a creepy lady.

"Welcome To Paradise Ranch! This ranch is here to help you get better! Break your problem! And get you back safely into society." She smiled down at Alex. Alex, well she was short. Only 4'8. But don't let her height fool you. She was tough, just as tough as a male. The old hag looked Alex up and down. She knew what she was thinking. But instead. She kept her smile. "Follow me." The woman, who said. As Alex walked up the stairs. She got glances her way. Two boys. Around 16-17. They were eyeballing her. Alex glared over to them. A glare that would send shivers down your spine. The boys eyes move quickly.

Alex walked in. She looked around. She sighed. Mrs. Thomson, the old hags name happened to be. She showered her around. The dinning hall. The class rooms, where she would learn to control certain things and urges. The therapist offices. Where she would go for her therapy session. She sighed. As she passed the lounge. Her eyes were directed to one boy. One, particular boy. Who fat in a chair. Flipping a knife open and shut. His and her eyes meet. Neither of them backing down the glare.

The boy who she would later find out. Names was Chris. Oh Chris wasn't just any boy. He was the one who people feared here. Even the teachers. He was a cold heat murder. Only price position was that knife. Chris was in here for attempted murder, for stabbing a kid in the kidneys, and not having a single care in the world. Left him there, to die in his own blood. Luckily for the boy. He didn't die. Chris was sent here, and he has been here for years.

Alex finally broke the link. Looking at the old hag as she followed her towards the girls quarters. Where she showed her to her room. "Dinner will be ready within the hour. You will hear the bell." She smiled and left. Finally! The old hag left her alone!. Alex sighed. Looking around the room. White balls, small bed, dresses with a mirror. Oh! Just perfect! No T.V Nothing!. This was going to be hell!

Alex groaned as she shook her head. Throwing her bag onto the bed, that had pink! Yes pink sheets! Oh Alex hated the color pink! She hated it! Sighing Alex began to unpack. Black, everything was black! Her Shirts, Her jeans, Her shorts, Her bikini, socks even! Bras, panties! Everything! She sighed. Pulling off her shirt and bra. Her back turned to the opened door behind her. A Scream could be heard down the hall.

Little did Alex know Chris was at his state, where he needed blood, he needed to kill. He was holding a boy up. His knife on the boys throat. But the boy screams and squirmed getting away. "Why you little fuck." He grinned as she lounges after him. Landing on his back. He looked up. Seeing Alex, Just pulling up her short shorts. Know, that was worth going after. He grinned. Sticking his tongue out. Showing his own tongue ring. He smiled. A wicked smile, mind you. Alex turned around. Black Bikini top on. Showing her skull belly ring. She raised a brow. Shaking her head. She sighed. She was shaking. Oh how she needed a fix. Meth, yes. That was her drug. That was her happy. She couldn't go without it. She shivered some. Looking at the boy. Chris noticing the shaking. He made a mental note. Shaking, some kind of drug. Must be her weakness. If she thought she was the shit. She had another thing coming. Chris had connection. Major connection. Could get any drug he wanted in here.

Chris glared at the boy. Flipping his black pocket knife away and shoving it into his pocket. He got up. Smiling. She walked and leaned on the door frame. Not knocking or anything. Alex ignored him. "Well, looks like we have a newbie. A little druggy bitch, at the looks of it. You think you're the shit, can come here. Take control. You have another thing coming to ya babe." Chris grinned. Kicking off the door fram. He walked out. Picking up the boy. And dragging him to the wall. "I'm not done with you kid!" He grinned as he put the knife to his neck. Chris's eyes were darker then normal. Oh he needed to kill. With a nice grin. His knife smoothly slide across the boys neck. Letting the boy ball. Him holding his neck. Bleeding out.

Alex came out. She looked at the scene. Not partially fazed. She shook her head. "Well, "babe" I think I found my place in this place, mighty quick like. I think I have what it takes. Stay out of my way, and you won't be sent to the ER. Your cute. But not worth my time." She grinned as she walked away. Walking outside. She was shaking, she had a horrible headache. The boy was cute. Oh was he just fine. But he wasn't worth her respect. He was pathetic. A wannabe. Just a boy who was scared and trapped. She looked around. Looking at the road. Which was under high security know. It was late. She groaned. No way she was going to get out of here at night. Maybe during the day the security was lighter. She sighed. Looking at the Sky. She needed a fix! And now! She felt like screaming. She sighed.

Chris blinked. He grinned. "Meth.." He said softly. Slowly standing. Looking at the blooded up corpse. It was like art to him. He stuffed his knife once more back in his pocket. Walking up behind her. Curling into her. His hand on her waist. He grinned. Leaning his mouth into her ear. "I know what you need." He said in a sly voice. "I can get it for you." He said sly. Pulling away and leaning on the wall. He pulled a cigarette out. One of the many he had stashed. Flicking his lighter. He lit it. Looking at the girl. His eyes then drifted around. Looking at this ranch. Pathetic it was. Kids did what they wanted know a days. Who cared? He sighed. Pulling out his knife. Cutting into his forearm. It didn't faze him. He had been a cutter or awhile. Not for sadness or to let out emotions. For the pleasure. Oh yes. The pleasure. It gave him a high. Just having his blade go across skin. Oh it gave him Goosebumps thinking about it.


End file.
